1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical prescription PVC foil insert for use in connection with providing eyewear with interchangeable optical prescription inserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been previous attempts to insert optical prescription lenses onto or into safety, sport or recreational eyewear such as interchangeable screw in type single lenses which are expensive to replace when damaged or scratched and not easily removed and replaced, and, prescription optical safety lenses attached directly into the optical frame or onto the outer or inner protective lens resulting in flat style protective frames fitted with protective side shields. The principle disadvantages of these previous constrictions are that once the optical lenses become scratched or damaged there is considerable expense and replacement times meaning that the wearer's safety and those working around him/her on the job is jeopardized while waiting for replacement optical safety glasses from their optician or supplier. These previous attempts result in the frame being further away from the wearers face allowing small gaps between the wearer's protective frame and the wearer's orbital area thus increasing the risk of flying particles breaching the frame integrity.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved eyewear with interchangeable optical prescription insert that can be used for providing eyewear with interchangeable optical prescription inserts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the eyewear with interchangeable optical prescription insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing eyewear with interchangeable optical prescription inserts.